Episode 10
"Potentials of the Zero" is the tenth episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on September 10 2015 (JST). Summary The episode begins with the E601 asking Kanata why he brought an unconscious Yuri to their new room. Rico comments that he might have done that in order to take out the strongest rival in the tournament but Kanata says it was obvious he couldn’t take Yuri to his room. Yuri then mutters Kanata’s name and wakes up. As Yuri wakes up, Misora tries to block Kanata from seeing Yuri. Yuri wonders why Misora did so, and she realizes she is naked. She blushes and hurriedly covers herself with the bedsheet. In her embarrassment, she pulls out a gun from behind her and points it at Kanata stating that she will kill him first and then herself. Kanata tries to calm her down and asks the E601 why there was a gun on the bed in the first place. Rico replies that it was for her, a goddess’ self-defense and to stop Misora from molesting her in her sleep causing a small argument to break out between the two. As Yuri was distracted, Kanata snatches the gun out of her hand and explains that it was the girls who undressed her and not him as they couldn’t let her rest in her tattered clothes. Yuri calms down but asks Kanata if he did see her naked nonetheless and Kanata’s nervous laughter confirms her suspicions. As Yuri starts crying, Kanata states that he had to get something and runs away, leaving Yuri behind with the E601. After Kanata leaves, the E601 thank Yuri for saving Kanata because Kanata told them that Yuri protected him from the slasher. Yuri starts to deny the claim as it was the other way around. But before she could do so Lecty offers Yuri some of her clothes. After dressing up, Yuri apologizes for troubling them and asks if they lived together. Rico replies that as per their troublesome instructor’s command, they have started to live together. Misora says to Rico that she didn’t even help clean the room so why was she acting so mighty and Rico replies that as a goddess she was above such thinks and Lecty and Misora cleaning the room was a small price to pay to be in the presence of a goddess and they should be thankful for that fact and then Lecty actually bows down and thanks her causing Misora to stutter. Seeing the three interact, Yuri laughs and says that Kanata used to make her do impossible things too. Lecty asks her what kind of things did he make her do and Yuri blushes and avoids answering the question. Rico then comments that maybe Yuri and Kanata were in a relationship. This makes Lecty and Misora anxious but Yuri hastily denies that fact. They are then interrupted by the arrival of Kanata. Kanata comments that the four of them are getting along quite easily but Rico says he left them without so much as an introduction. He replies that he had to get something he dropped and throws a good luck cow charm that he bought from the cream puff vendor at Yuri. He says that if you grip it tight, it does wonders. Yuri asks why he would go out of his way to get something for her and he replies it’s because he cares for her causing Misora’s anxious level to rise up. Yuri blushes but says she hates how he says these things with a straight face. Kanata then says that whenever she is in trouble, she should hold that charm and remember what he taught her. Misora’s anxious level rises up even more after seeing the longing look in Yuri’s eyes and then she asks Kanata the reason the E601 had to live together. Kanata starts to say his trademark line “Oh! I didn’t tell you?” but Misora interrupts him and shouts he didn’t explain. Kanata then decides to ‘punish’ his student by ruffling her hair. Yuri, who is watching this friendly and happy environment between Kanata and E601 is again reminded of her old and happy days with Kanata and the S128 and her emotions again become guarded. She then turns to leave and says that while she is thankful to them for their help, she will still crush them if they somehow reach the finals. After Kanata leaves the room too, the E601 are worried about the final words of Yuri. Misora vows that she won’t let anyone destroy the team she had worked so hard for. Then Rico says that she is hungry which is more important and should be settled first. Misora asks her if she was taking the tournament seriously and then tells her that the cafeteria would be closed anyway. Lecty then volunteers to cook. As Lecty starts to cook, Misora points out that according to the instructions, the dish should be boiled a little longer but Rico interrupts her by saying that she trusts Lecty causing Misora to look back and forth between the two. After they start eating, Misora complements Lecty on her cooking. Rico then offers to make it even better by adding a hidden ingredient that would improve its taste. She then, without waiting for her consent, adds Worcestershire sauce to Misora’s dish. Misora complains that she ruined Lecty’s dish but Lecty tries it and agrees that the dish has indeed become even tastier. Misora then tries it herself and also agrees with Lecty but asks her how she was able to try this mystery mix dish without even knowing about it. Lecty replies that while Rico can be a little weird with her words, she trusts her to not do something inappropriate. Hearing this, Misora realizes that Lecty and Rico trusted each other completely and wonders if she was the only useless one. The next day, Lecty and Rico are performing admirably during their training but Misora is again unable to pass it. Later that night, in the dorm room, Rico is explaining that her new strategy might improve their chances by 15 percent but Misora is unable to understand it. The day of the tournament finally arrives and all the participating teams go to the jam-packed stadium for the opening ceremony. When the fireteams are gathered in the arena, Freon gives the ceremonial speech and declares the beginning of the Mistgun Tournament. After the opening ceremony, Kanata tells the E601 to rest well for their upcoming match the next day and leaves. Lecty and Rico comment on how it was exactly like Kanata but Misora gets angry and reminds them that they’re done for if they lose tomorrow. Later that night, Misora is again trying to understand Rico’s new strategy but is unable to do so and thus Rico tells Misora to leave it and take a rest. Their ‘strategy class’ is interrupted by Lecty who had come to inform them that the water in the bath wasn’t heating up and so they go to the control room where Rico finds that the energy generator engine is broken. Misora then exclaims that she knew how to fix this as she had a similar type back at her home and then proceeds to use her magic blast to power up the generator. Rico is impressed with Misora’s brute solution but also says that while the generator is now working it won’t do so for long as the forced-start had destroyed it and so they won’t be able to take hot baths in turns. And so the three decide to bathe at the same time. In the bath, the three are relaxing and Lecty is washing Rico’s back while commenting her on her curves and Rico tells her to not compare her curves with Misora’s feeble ones. Lecty then comments that living together was fun and Rico agrees. Lecty then says that it was thanks to Misora that they were able to have this last fun bath together (Kanata wanted them to live together only until the tournament) and Rico says that Misora’s bull-like brawn has its uses. Lecty agrees with her and says it’s a skill that they don’t have. But Misora thinks that they were being sarcastic and gets angry at them. She accuses them of not being serious enough as both of them had passed Kanata’s training. She angrily says that they would laugh it up even if they lost. Then after realizing what she had said, she runs out of the bath and cries outside the door. She laments the fact that she lashed out at her friends and is a horrible leader. The next day, before their match against the E571, Misora and Kanata are at the stadium which is now completely empty. Kanata mutters how no one is interested in a match between two E-rankers and then asks Misora if she liked living together with Lecty and Rico. But Misora says all it did was make it painfully obvious how useless she is. She thinks the reason the E601 can’t win is because she’s dragging them down. Kanata tells her to relax and look around her and just maybe she might find something she’d missed. Misora asks what he means but before he can answer, the announcer announces that the match between E601 and E571 is about to start. Misora enters the arena to find both Rico and Lecty waiting for her. Seeing their opponents, the E571 start mocking them. Up in the VIP stands, Freon, Christina, Chloe and Lloyd are waiting for the match to begin. Freon is happy that she can finally get rid of the traitor and the misfits but Lloyd reminds her that the man known as ‘Chronos’ shows his true colors when he is cornered. Chloe adds in that Kanata never gives up until the very end. The match begins and Misora charges alone at the E571 but they were expecting it and easily knock her back. She is caught by Lecty and Rico who tell her to stay out of their job and they then fight the E571. Misora thinks she was correct in her assumption that she was dragging them down. She looks at Kanata in the stands and thinks about his final advice and then looks at Rico and Lecty who are keeping the E571 on the defense and wonders how they could be so coordinated. She thinks about the past – their training and how Lecty and Rico trusted each other and realises that she was wrong in thinking that she had to become stronger than them and all she had to do was trust her friends completely. She then starts charging up her ‘Strike Blaster’. The E571 are wary of the huge amount of magic build-up and Rico is happy that the ‘idiot’ has finally found her role. Misora then fires her ‘Strike Blaster’ towards the E571. Down in the stands, Kanata is happy that Misora finally passed her test. The Strike Blaster did its job and the E571 is defeated. The E601 cannot believe that they have finally won a match and are very happy. In the stands, Kanata tells Yuri that they hadn’t seen anything yet. Meanwhile, Real has agreed to use the power of the Eye in order to get his love, Yuri. Stats Original airdate: September 10, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (13) | style="background:darkgrey" valign="top" | *The Eye (14) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters)